


it was unintentional

by themadtilde



Series: Saphael & Malec prompts [9]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Saphael in the background, Simon goes to luke for advice, birds and bees, flustered simon, luke goes all dad on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: “I … might have accidentally slept with Raphael,” Simon blurted out, squeezing his glass of blood nervously.It took a few seconds for Luke to process this and when he did, he just raised one eyebrow.“You had accidentally sex?” he questioned doubtfully.“Um … yep.”“With Raphael?”“Yes.”“Your clan leader.”“That would be him.”Sequel to "it was accidental."





	it was unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, English is not my native language and this isn't beta'd, meaning that any mistakes are on me.  
> This a follow-up to "it was an accident", which also belongs to this series. You don't need it to understand this but it might be helpful; in that fic, it's Raphael who goes to Magnus for advice about accidentally sleeping with Simon.  
> This inspired by a tumblr prompt, so no cred to me for the idea!!  
> I know Raphael is confirmed asexual, and I don't mean to disrespect that by writing this. I know that some asexuals still have sex, or they can be demi/greysexual and experience sexual attraction rarely. Any sexuality is valid, real and very much important <3  
> This was just written for fun.
> 
> Also I can't differentiate between American English and British English, which is my I spell some words with Z or U, or use words as couch/sofa, crisps/chips, pants/trousers ...
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

“Just spit it out, kid,” sighed Luke when Simon had been fidgeting nonstop for almost five minutes. “Something’s clearly bothering you, so you might as well get it off your chest.”

“Um …” Simon stopped his relentless tapping with his fingers on the wooden table, and pressed his lips together.

He and Luke sat in a secluded booth at Taki’s, and Simon had made sure that no vampires were inhabiting the tables around them.

“I … might have accidentally slept with Raphael,” he blurted out, squeezing his glass of blood nervously.

It took a few seconds for Luke to process this and when he did, he just raised one eyebrow.

“You had accidentally sex?” he questioned doubtfully. Simon squirmed under his suspicious gaze.

“Um … yep.”

“With Raphael?”

“Yes.”

“Your clan leader.”

“That would be him.” Simon chuckled nervously.

Luke nodded slowly, with a cautious expression on his face. If Simon could blush, he would have been redder than a tomato. He really didn’t like talking about his sex life with Luke, but he didn’t know who else to go to. Clary would just squeal and hug him and insist that he would go and talk to Raphael and confess his feelings. And sure, Simon had been secretly crushing on the clan leader for a while now, but there was no chance that he would ever admit it, especially not to Raphael himself.

Right now, Simon needed some parental advice from someone more experienced and objective.

Luke had still not said anything, and he seemed to be deep in thought. When he spoke, he sounded thoughtful:

“Did you use protection?” he asked, giving Simon a stern look.

“ _Luke_!” Simon choked, slamming his glass down on the table with a horrified expression on his face. Luke merely raised his eyebrows, looking grave serious as he fixated Simon with his stare.

“If this is going to be recurring thing, I want to know that you are being safe,” he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I … I ....” Simon spluttered, and even though he couldn’t physically blush, it felt as if his face was on fire. Luke seemed unfazed by the flustered, spluttering boy before him, leaning back and watching Simon calmly.

“That is not the point!” Simon exclaimed, trying to look angry and reprimanding in order to make Luke understand how serious this was.

“That is absolutely one of the most important points,” retorted Luke dryly. “Worry about calling back, about eventual feelings and about not texting back immediately in order to seem cool  _later_. Worry about possible illnesses and diseases in first place. Did you use protection or not?”

“I …” Simon realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Hanging his head, he fiddled with his hands in his lap as he muttered: “No, we didn’t.”

Luke shook his head disapprovingly. “If you land in his bed again, make sure to use protection,” he chided the embarrassed Simon. “I’m no expert on sexual diseases among vampires, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Can we just like, skip the birds and bees because it’s awkward as hell, and talk about what I came here for?” Simon begged desperately, giving Luke a pleading look.

Luke chuckled, and decided to let the flustered kid go. Shoulders dropping, he gave Simon a reassuring smile that he meant as a peace sign. 

"Okay, so start by telling me how you  _accidentally_ have sex with someone. Especially someone like Raphael. Did you trip and land in his bed or something?"

"Uh ..." Simon rubbed his neck, clearing his throat. "He was yelling at me, because I had asked if we sparkled in the sun like the Twilight vampires does - which is a completely rational question, by the way! Anyway, he got really close to my face, and we had just been training so he was all sweaty and his hair was ruffled -" Luke grimaced at that information, but kept quiet, "- and I don't know, it just got so intense. I ... kissed him.  I have no idea where that came from, but he was so close and I just ... and yeah, things just spiralled from there." He laughed nervously, taking a quick sip of his blood. Luke was looking at him, calm and expectant, waiting for him to finish his story.

“I just … I don’t know what I should do now,” Simon confessed weakly, shoulders slouching. “I haven’t talked to him since - well, since _that_. I just left his bed when he was sleeping and headed straight to the Institute. I’ve been hiding there for a few days, but Clary kicked me out because I wouldn’t tell her why I refused to go back to the Dumort.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up.” Luke raised his hands, cutting off the rambling boy. “You just _left_ his bed when he was sleeping?”

Simon looked alarmed.

“Um, yes?”

“And you didn’t leave a note, or tell him that you were leaving, or anything?” Luke demanded.

“No, I panicked and just sprinted away.”

“And you’ve been avoiding him for days now, not even making an attempt to contact him or even stayed at the Hotel?”

“No, I haven’t. Seriously Luke, why are you-?”

“By the Angel kid,” Luke exhaled, exasperated. “You don’t just _leave_ people when they’re sleeping, without notifying them. Especially not after intercourse.”

Simon groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Can you _not_ say intercourse?” he pleaded. “No one says that anymore.”

“What do you want me to refer to it as then? Banging? Sleeping together? Making love? Fuck-”

“Okay!” Simon nearly yelled, throwing his hands up to stop Luke. Luke stopped talking, but gave Simon a teasing grin.

“Just … tell me what I should do. I need some advice,” Simon admitted, collapsing dejectedly in his seat. Luke’s eyes turned understanding.

“Do you have feelings for Raphael?” he asked gently, making sure to let Simon hear that he was being serious this time. Simon groaned and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

“I … think so?” he said slowly, phrasing it as a question. “Yeah. He’s like … really attractive, and even though it doesn’t seem like it, he’s actually rather … kind, or maybe _caring_  is a better word. He cares for me, he cares for the clan, and it’s obvious in the way he’s treating and handling the clan and his position as a leader. And I don’t know if you have seen it, but you should see his arms when he’s training!” Simon shivered inwardly at a memory Luke only could guess. “Add just the right layer of sweat to his chest, and the _face_ he makes when you pull his-”

“Okay, now you’re the one talking too much!” Luke interrupted him, looking vaguely nauseous. “I don’t need to know what Raphael looks like when you’re pleasuring him! Stick to the non-sexual details, please.” He shuddered, trying to shake away the mental images that Simon had evoked in his brain.

“Sorry,” Simon apologized, looking guilty. “My point is: yeah. I like him. Quite a lot, in fact.” He was staring into his now empty glass of blood when he almost whispered the last part. His shoulders slouched and he looked extremely distraught.

Luke reached over the table and put a comforting hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“Talk to him, kid” he urged. “As soon as possible. I’m not going to lie - running away when he was asleep was a really bad choice.” Simon winced at that, but nodded reluctantly in agreement. “He’s probably beating himself up, believing that this was all just a game to you or that he took advantage of you or something. You need to explain to him that you panicked, and most importantly: tell him about your feelings. Convince him to give you another chance.” He squeezed Simon’s shoulder to emphasize his words, sternly looking the boy in the eye.

"I don't even know if he swings that way!" Simon complained pitifully. Luke gave him a meaning look.

"Did he enjoy what you did together?" he asked, in a tone that indicated that he already knew the answer.

Simon bit his lip. "Um, yeah," he muttered. "I think so. He ... you know. Yeah. We both enjoyed it."

Luke nodded again, as if this was the last piece of information he needed.

"Then you know that he's most likely gay, or at least queer," he told Simon. "I can't speak for his feelings, though: I admit that I don't know Raphael well enough to know if your feelings are mutual or not. But I am certain that he can discuss this with you in a civil way, so no matter what, you will be able to clear this up. Keep your hopes up, kiddo," he smiled warmly, letting go of the vampire's shoulder.

Simon whimpered, but he knew that Luke was right.

He needed to see Raphael.

Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am planning on writing a part three, where Simon and Raphael eventually have a talk. It might take some time though because along with a few Saphael prompts, I have about 3 ongoing fics. National tests (kind of like Sweden's equivalent to mid-terms) are coming up and I need to focus on them.


End file.
